nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skywalker family
The Skywalker family was a Force-sensitive Human bloodline whose first known member was Shmi Skywalker. The clan contributed members to both the OldStar Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and New Jedi Orders,Jedi Search as well as the ranks of Sith Lords.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the SithSacrifice History Shmi Skywalker's son, Anakin Skywalker, was apparently conceived by the will of the Force (though it possible that Anakin's miraculous birth may have been engineered by Darth PlagueisThe New Essential Chronology) and raised on Tatooine. .]] As a Jedi Padawan, Anakin married Padmé Amidala in 22 BBY.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Three years later, Amidala gave birth to twins, Luke and Leia. Luke was raised on Tatooine by his uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru Lars, (Anakin's stepbrother and stepsister-in-law) while Leia was raised by Bail and Breha Organa on Alderaan. Leia married Han SoloThe Courtship of Princess Leia in 8 ABY and had three children: twins Jaina and Jacen in 9 ABY,The Last Command and a younger son Anakin, who was named after his grandfather, in 10.5 ABY.Dark Empire II In 19 ABY, Luke married Mara JadeStar Wars: Union. Their son, Ben, who was named after Luke's first mentor Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi, was born in 26.5 ABY.Edge of Victory II: Rebirth Ben would later become the ancestor of brothers Nat and Kol Skywalker, as well as Kol's son Cade. Cade lived during 130 ABY and was the last surviving Skywalker of his time,Star Wars Legacy: Broken his uncle having abandoned the famous name and living as Bantha "Rawk". Nat married the Kiffar Jedi Droo Rawk and adopted her biological daughter, Ahnah, and two other children Skeeto and Micah. The droids C-3PO and R2-D2 were both the creation and/or property of Anakin and Padmé respectively. Eventually the droids would later fall into the hands of their children. R2-D2 went under the possession of Luke Skywalker''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' whereas C-3PO mostly remained with Leia Organa Solo and her family.Heir to the Empire The family was unaware that they were related to the Naberrie family of Naboo until 36 ABY, when Luke discovered a group of holograms within R2-D2 dealing with the final days of his mother's life.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Soon after, Leia traveled to Naboo to meet with Pooja Naberrie and revealed their relationship.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Family tree Conceived via the Force + Shmi Skywalker--+--Cliegg Lars (see Lars family) | | (see Naberrie family) | | Anakin Skywalker--+--Padmé Amidala : | (Clone: Darth Vader clone) | (see House of Solo) | | (see Lars family) | (see House of Organa) | (adopted) +------+------+ (adopted) | | | | | | Mara Jade--+--Luke Skywalker Leia Amidala Skywalker--+--Han Solo | : | | (Clone: Luuke Skywalker) (see House of Solo) | Ben Skywalker--+--Unknown female | +------------+------------+ | | | (See Clan Vos) | | | | Nat Skywalker--+--Droo Rawk Kol Skywalker--+--Morrigan CordeStar Wars Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2--+--Rulf Yage | | (see Yage family) (adopted) Cade SkywalkerStar Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force ad variant image has Luke's Force ghost calling Cade his "great-grandson" +--------+--------+ | | | Skeeto Micah Ahnah (biologically Droo's) The dark side Since the miraculous conception of Anakin Skywalker, every member of the Skywalker family fell to or struggled with the dark side. Anakin, whose very existence might have been influenced by the Sith, became Darth Vader, one of the most feared Sith Lords in history. His son Luke eventually took his father's place as the Emperor's apprentice as a hoax for a short while.Dark Empire Luke's sister Leia had three children. Her youngest son Anakin died at an early age,Star by Star sending his sister Jaina temporarily over to the dark side.Dark Journey Leia's oldest son, Jacen, became Darth Caedus. Luke married a former Emperor's Hand Mara Jade, and their son Ben was influenced by his cousin Jacen to commit an assassination and other questionable acts. Even 130 years after the time of Luke Skywalker, his descendent, Cade Skywalker, was still dealing with his family's attraction to the dark side. Cade became an apprentice to Darth Krayt, the new Dark Lord of the Sith. However, he abandoned this position and escaped Krayt's grasp with the help of his friends.Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon Perhaps the most fascinating thing about the Skywalker family was not how easily they tended to fall to the dark side, but how they eventually returned to the light. With few exceptions, all known members of the Skywalker clan who fell to the dark side returned to the light and redeemed themselves. In the long history of the Jedi, this was known as a very uncommon feat. Usually their redemption relied on the support and determination of their family members and close friends. The belief in redemption, originating with Padmé Amidala, and continued on by Luke Skywalker, was a powerful weapon the Skywalkers used to battle the dark side from within and without. Appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order'' *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force *''Millennium Falcon (novel) *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon *''Star Wars Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2'' }} Sources *''The New Essential Chronology'' Notes and references }} Category:Families de:Familie Skywalker es:Familia Skywalker fr:Famille Skywalker Category:Force-sensitive bloodlines Category:Skywalker family hu:Skywalker család